jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Koda
thumb|330pxI oto mój kolejny blog. Mam nadzieję, że spodoba się wam i będzie go ktoś czytać. Rozdziały raczej nie za długie. Od razu przepraszam za wszystkie błędy. Zapraszam do komentowania. Na początek info : '- Akcja dziej się przed JWS' '- Valka będzie cały czas' '- Wikingowie prowadzą wojnę ze smokami' '- Pogrubioną czcionką będą zapisane myśli lub sny' '- Na razie z perspektywy narratora, ale jak zmienię to napiszę' I to tyle. Życzę miłej lekturki. 'Rozdział 1' W pewnej wiosce na wyspie Berk Valka, żona Stoicka Ważkiego wodza tej wyspy urodziła syna któremu nadano imię Czkawka. Był wcześniakiem, rósł po woli, był chudy i wyglądem nie przypominał przeciętnego wikinga, ale rodzice i tak bardzo go kochali. Pewnej nocy kiedy niebo było bezchmurne, a pogoda dopisywała wyspę zaatakowały smoki. Każdy prędko wybiegł ze swojego domu łapiąc za broń. Stoick i Valka postąpili tak samo zostawiając ośmio miesięcznego synka samego w domu. Valka była inna niż wszyscy. Chodził swoimi ścieżkami i zawsze walczyła o swoje. Uparcie wieżyła w pokój ze smokami, ale nikt nie podzielał jej zdania. Jeden ze smoków, a dokładniej Śmiernik Zębacz został zestrzelony siecią i spadł w prost po nogi jakiegoś mężczyzny. Był gotów go zabić, ale kobieta go powstrzymał. Niezadowolony odwrócił się i pobiegł pomagać reszcie. Valak uwolniła smoka i po chwili gwałtownie odwróciła się w stronę swojego domu słysząc ryk smoka wdzierającego się do budynku. Okropnie się przeraziła przypominając sobie, że tam został Czkawka. Prędko tam pobiegła, chwyciła miecz i była gotowa zabić smoka, lecz to co tam zobaczyła ogromnie ją zdziwiło. Smok zamiast rzucić się na bezbronnego chłopca zaczął się z nim bawić. Kobieta przez dłuższy czas przyglądała się temu. Zwierzę przez przypadek bujneło kołyską i uczyniło na brodzie niemowlęcia malutką ranę. Valka chciała podejść do syna i go z tąd zabrać, ale smk jej na to nie pozwalał. Przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli sobie w oczy do póki do pomieszczenia nie wdarł się Stoick próbujący uchronić swoją rodzinę. Rozwścieczone zwierzę zionęło w niego ogniem. Wódz przedarł się przez płomienie, chwycił syna, a następnie podał go swojej żonie przy czym kazał uciekać do Twierdzy żeby byli bezpieczni. Stoick walczył ze smokiem odwracając uwagę od reszty rodziny. Walczyli dość długo do puki smoki nie odleciały. Po tym ataku większa część budynków spłonęła i ludzie musieli przez jakiś czas pomieszkać w Twierdzy do puki nie zostaną odbudowane ich domy. Tydzień później zebrano naradę w Twierdzy na temat plagi smoków która ich nawiedziła. Wiele razy próbowali znaleźć Smocze Leże, ale każda podróż kończyła się porażką. Kilku chętnych wikingów w raz z wodzem mieli następnego dnia płynąć na kolejne poszukiwania. Za każdym razem gdy byli już blisko atakowały ich smoki, niszcząc statki i zabierając życie kilku ludziom. Ich kolejna wyprawa trwała dwa miesiące, ale po raz kolejny wrócili z niczym. Za każdym razem to samo... Trzy lata później... Czkawka w dalszym ciągu rósł po woli. Był chódy i mizerny, nie to co jego rówieśnicy. Był też bardzo madry jak an swój wiek i ślicznie rysował. Nie wiadomo było po kim odziedziczył taki talent. Przyjaciół zbyt wielu nie miał, jedynie przyjaźnił się ze Śledzikiem. Był to miły, otyły chłopiec z jego rocznika, dzięki czemu doskonale się dogadywali. Lubił także Pyskacza. Jedyny kowal na Berk i najlepszy przyjaciel Stoicka. Czkawka pomagał mu czasem w kóźni lub po prostu dotrzymywał mu towarzystwa podczas pracy. Valka : Czkawka! Chodź na śniadanie! - zawołała kobieta z kuchni. Czkawka : Nie mogę! Spie! ( na początku będę tak pisać, bo oni do pieo maja trzy lata i nie potrafią jeszcze do końca mówić ) Valka : Mam zawołać tate? Czkawka : Nie! Valka : To zejdź. Czkawka : Nie. Valka : No, dobrze. Stoick, idź po tego śpiocha - drugie zdanie powiedziała już do męża. Stoick : Dobrze. Rudowłosy mężczyzna wszedł na górę do pokoju syna. Chwilę mu się przyglądał i coś do niego mówił, ale zaraz wziął do na ręce i zniósł na duł, do kuchni gdzie czekała Valak ze śniadaniem. Czkawka : Póść! Chcę spac! - krzyczał wijąc się na rękach ojce we wszystkie strony. Stoick : Ani mi się śni - powiedział sadzając chłopca na wolnym krześle, a następnie usiadł obok niego. Czkawka : Nie chcę jesc. Valka : Nawet płatków na mleku? Czkawka : Daj, daj! - krzyknął wesoło wyciągajac ręce w stronę swojej mamy. Valka postawiła talerze na stole i sama zasiadła po drógiej stronie. Po skończonym posiłku posprzątała i poszła pomóc Czkawce się ubrać, bo sam zawsze plątał się przy nakładaniu koszulki. Kiedy chłopiec się ubrał pożegnał się z rodzicami i wybiegł na dwór. Przebiegł ze dwa metry, a już po chwili w skutek zderzenia się z kimś upadł. Okazało się, że tym kimś był jego przyjaciel Śledzik. Śledzik : Przepraszam - powiedział. Czkawka : Nic nie skodzi. To idziemy do lasu cy nie ? Śledzik : Tak. Czkawka szybko podniósł się z ziemi i razem poszli do lasu. Chodzili w tą i spowrotem rozmawiając głównie o tym co w tym tygodniu zrobili im Sączysmark, Astrid, bliźniaki lub Alex ( taki mój wymyślony bohater ) . Oby dwaj mieli ich już dosyć. Ojciec kazał Czkawce żeby mówił mu wybryki tej bandy. Nie raz dostali już karę, i to nie tylko od wodza. Dzieci nieświadomie wchodziły coraz głębiej w las. Po kilku minutach ich oczom ukazała się wielka polana pokryta wysoką, soczyście zieloną trawą i przepięknymi kwiatami o bardzo jaskrawych kolorach. Na środku polany było coś w rodzaju oczka wodnego na którym była mała wysepka z jednym drzewem, a dokładniej jabłonią. Czkawka : Ale tu slicnie - powiedział zachwycony chłopczyk. Śledzik : Racja. Czkawka : Chodz na tą wysepkę. Śledzik : No, ale jak? Jest otocona wodą. Czkawka : Blawa za spostrzegawcosc. A po kamieniach to juz nie mozna? - odparł ironicznie Czkawka i pociągnął przyjaciela w stronę wody. Dwie minutki i już siedzieli pod jabłonią zajadając się czerwonymi, soczystymi jabłkami. Jak zjedli podeszli do małego stawu i zaczęli wypatrywać w wodzie ryby. Kiedy upewnili się, że jest co łowić zrobili sobie prowizoryczne wędki z tego co przynieśli. Po upływie dziesięciu minut złowili sobie po dwie ryby, które postanowili upiec i zjeść. Ponownie weszli do lasu żeby nazbierać trochę chrustu. Mieli wracać, ale za ich plecami,w krzakach coś się poruszyło. Śledzik bardzo się przestraszył i był gotów uciekać, ale powstrzymał go Czkawka łapiąc za nadgarstek. Śledzik : Ale tam cos jest - powiedział przerażony. Czkawka : No własnie. Nie ciekawi cie to? Śledzik : Ani trochę. Wlacajmy. Czkawka : Nie - odpowiedział krótko kierując się wolno i po cichu w stronę tego czegoś. Chłopcy zbliżyli się jeszcze bardziej. Przystanęli na chwile patrząc na poruszający się krzak. Czkawkę z każdą chwilą pożerała ciekawość, a Śledzik co raz bardziej się bał. Nie raz próbował uciec, ale przyjaciel mu na to nie pozwalał. Czkawka ostrożnie rozchylił gałęzie i jego oczom ukazał się mały czerwono - żółto - niebieski Straszliwiec Straszliwy. W tym momencie Śledzik już nie wytrzymał. Wystraszył się okropnie i pędem pobiegł na ich polankę. Dopiero jak dobiegł i się zatrzymał zorientował się, że nie ma przy nim Czkawki. Stał pięć minut zastanawiając się czemu jego przyjaciela jeszcze nie ma obok jego.' Może się potknął i wywrócił ? Albo zaatakował go ten smok ? A może stało się jeszcze coś gorszego ? '''Po krótkim' namyśle ruszył spowrotem do lasu. Jak dotarł na miejsce nie wiedział co robić. Mały smok przypatrywał się uważnie Czkawce, a następnie zaczął go wąchać. Odsunął się od niego i usiadł na przeciw wpatrując się w kamizelkę chłopca. Czkawka : Co mały? Chciesz lybe? - smoczek lekko pokiwał głową. Czkawka wyjął rybę i położył przed pyszczkiem Straszliwca. Smok powąchał ją i w błyskawicznym tempie zjadł. Cicho zamruczał i po woli wdrapał się na kolana Czkawki, który siedział na nie za dużym kamieniu. Chłopiec nie pewnie zaczął głaskać gada, a ten tylko zaczął co raz głośniej i przyjaźniej mruczeć. Śledzik nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Myślał, że to tylko sen, ale się mylił. Czkawka : To chyba mamy nowego pzyjaciela - powiedział radośnie. Smoczek energicznie pokiwał głową. - Musimy jakos cie nazwac. Moze... Eee... Moze... Śledzik : Mlucek? - zapytał nie pewnie. Czkawka : Co ty na to malusku? - w odpowiedzi dostał ciche mrukniecie. Czkawka, Śledzik i Mruczek wrócili na swoją polanę. Nazwali ja Polaną Przyjaźni. Bawili się w najlepsze dwie godziny, ale kiedyś niestety musieli wrócić do wioski. Pożegnali się ze Straszliwcem i szybkim krokiem ruszyli do domu. Gdy dotarli na główny Plac każdy ruszył w swoja stronę do domu. Valka : Czkawka, gdzie ty byłeś? - zapytała kobieta widząc stojącego w drzwiach synka. Czkawka : W lesie ze Sledzikiem. Stoick : Tak długo? Martwiliśmy się. Czkawka : Pseplasam - odpowiedział ze spuszczoną głową zamykając drzwi. Valka : Nie musisz przepraszać. Tylko następnym razem wróć trochę wcześniej, dobrze? - chłopczyk pokiwał głową na tak. - Chcesz kolacje? Czkawka : Jabusko! Kobieta wyjęła z koszyka najpiękniejsze jabłko jakie tam znalazła i podała je synkowi. Posadziła go na krześle i zabrała się za robienie kolacji dla siebie. Stoick musiał iść na kolejne zebranie w Twierdzy i miał wrócić dopiero za trzy godziny. Czkawka : Mam nowego psyjaciela, zwiezątko - oznajmił z uśmiechem zajadając się jabłkiem. Valka : A jakie? Czkawka : Taki latający. Valka : Ptak? Czkawka : Moze, nie powiem. Valka : Czemu? Czkawka : Bo byscie go zabili! - krzyknął wbiegając po schodach do swojego pokoju. Valka nie wiedziała o co mu chodzi. Długi czas siedziała głęboko zamyślona. Zabili? Latający przyjaciel? O co mu cho... Smok? Muszę z nim porozmawiać.' Kobieta szybko wstała i ruszyła do pokoju synka. Zapukała. Valka : Mogę wejść? Czkawka : Jak chces - odpowiedział obojętnie. Valka : Synku, co się stało? Czemu mielibyśmy zabić twojego przyjaciela? - zapytała siadając na na łóżku. - To smok, prawda? - chłopczyk pokiwał lekko głową na tak. Czkawka : Nie zabijajcie go. Plose - powiedział ze łzami w oczach. Valka : Spokojnie. Idź już spać. Jest późno - odpowiedziała przytulając go i gładząc jego włosy żeby go uspokoić. Czkawka momentalnie zasnął. Valka ostrożnie położyła go na łóżku, przykryła i sama poszła spać. 'Rozdział 2' Czkawka obudził się dość późno jak na siebie. Ostrożnie i po woli wygramolił się z łóżka i zszedł na dół. Czekali już tam na niego rodzice ze śniadaniem. Stoick miał dziś dzień wolny od wodowania i postanowił to wykorzystać żeby spędzić wolny czas z rodziną. Czkawka : A co dzis lobimy, tato? - zapytał z uśmiechem na twarzy. Stoick : A tak myślałem, że zrobimy sobie piknik. Co wy na to? Czkawka : Tak! Valka : Świetny pomysł. Pójdę przygotować coś do jedzenia, a ty pomóż mu się ubrać. Stoick wziął syna na ręce, zaniósł na górę i pomógł mu się ubrać. Za kilka minut zeszli na dół gdzie w drzwiach czekała na nich Valka z pełnym piknikowym koszem. Postanowili pokazać Czkawce Krucze Urwisko i tam spędzić resztę dnia. Przez całą drogę Czkawka biegał po lesie, skakał z radości i prawie co minutę pytał się gdzie idą, ale rodzice nic mu nie odpowiadali. Kiedy dotarli Valka rozłożyła koc blisko małego stawu na środku Urwiska, a Czkawka chodził w te i we wte podziwiając to miejsce. '''Co to było ? '''Pomyślał słysząc dziwne odgłosy dochodzące z jaskini przy której właśnie stał. Niepewnie wszedł do środka, ale po chwili leżał na ziemi lizany przez Mruczka, który znienacka na niego naskoczył. Czkawka : Psestań ! Mlucek, dość! - krzyczał głośno się śmiejąc. Po kilku minutach Straszliwiec posłusznie z niego zszedł i zaczął się łasić. Valka : Synku, co ty tu robisz? - zapytała wchodząc do jaskini. Czkawka : Bawie sie z Mluckiem, a co? Valka : A nic. To jest Mruczek? Śliczny - smoczek niepewnie do niej podszedł, powąchał i po chwili usiadł jej na ramieniu. - No dobrze, Czkawka. Chodź już. Tata czeka, a za raz nam wszystko zje. Chłopczyk wystrzelił z jaskini, prędko pobiegł do ojca i zabrał się jedzenie ciasta czekoladowego. Po nie długim czasie Valka dołączyła do zajadającej się smakołykami rodziny. Siedzieli w ciszy przysłuchując się śpiewu ptaków, gdy nagle z wioski, do ich uszu zaczęły dochodzić dźwięki rogów ostrzegawczych. Stoick nie był pewien co one oznaczają, ale po chwili w powietrzu ujrzał smoki kierujące się w stronę osady. Bez jakiegokolwiek namysłu wstał i pędem pobiegł pomagać swoim ludziom. Smoków tym razem było więcej niż zazwyczaj, i trudniej było też się ich pozbyć. '''Dwa lata później...' Czkawka : Tato! - krzyknął pięcioletni chłopiec uciekający przed wielkim, czerwonym Ponocnikiem, który po chwili leżał już martwy z wbitym w szyję toporem Stoicka. Czkawka przez jakiś czas leżał na trawie zszokowany tym co się przed chwilą stało, ale gdy usłyszał głos ojca prędko się otrząsnoł i pobiegł w stronę domu. Będąc tuż przed drzwiami zauważył Mruczka latającego wśród płomieni. Chłopiec nawet się ucieszył na widok swojego przyjaciela, ale po chwili zaczął krzyczeć do niego żeby uciekał, gdyż w jego stronę leciało kilka strzał wystrzelonych przez Stoicka. Smoczek niestety nie usłyszał go i jedna strzała wbiła się w jego ciało przechodząc na wylot, a następnie wbijając się w drewnianą ścianę domu, tuż koło Czkawki, który nie mógł znieść tego widoku i wbiegł do środka gdzie czekała na niego Valka. Kobieta widząc zapłakanego i wystraszonego syna wzięła go na ręce i zaczęła lekko kołysać wypytując co się stało. Pięcioletni chłopiec opowiedział dokładnie co się stało. Valka przez kilka minut kołysała synka, ale za parę chwil wybiegła z domu wypatrując na ciemnym, bezchmurnym niebie czarnego punktu. Nocnej Furii, gdyż przed sekundom słyszała krzyki ludzi, typu "kryć się!", "Nocna Furia leci", "zaraz będzie atakować". Odkąd tylko pamiętała chciała zobaczyć te stworzenie z bliska, sama nie wiedziała dlaczego akurat te. Nigdy jej się to nie udało, ponieważ każdy kazał się jej kryć i miał ją na oku.Tej nocy było tak samo. Jeden mężczyzna wziął sieć i stanął na krawędzi klifu wypatrując na niebie czarnego smoka. Kiedy go dostrzegł wycelował i rzucił siecią trafiając smoka, który po chwili zaczął spadać. Ludzie wychodząc z ukryć zaczęli wiwatować. Postanowili, że poszukiwania smoka zacznom jutro z samego rana. Wikingowie po woli rozchodzili się do swoich domów. Cały następny dzień zleciał Stoickowi i kilku innym wikingom na chodzeniu po lesie w poszukiwaniu zestrzelonej Nocnej Furii. Niestety, cały wysiłek i trud jaki włożyli w poszukiwanie smoka poszedł na marne. Wrócili do wioski późnym wieczorem, zmęczeni, głodni i poranieni. Kolejnego dnia Czkawka obudził się o dość wczesnej porze, ubrał się i zszedł na duł gdzie zastał jedzących śniadanie rodziców. Usiadł na przeciwko ojca i zabrał się za pałaszowanie kanapek zrobionych wcześniej przez Valkę. Co kilka chwil nie pewnie spoglądał na rodziców. Valka : O co chodzi Czkawka? Coś się stało? Czkawka : No, bo ja chciałem się spytać... - uciął w połowie zdania. Stoick : Tak? Czkawka : Czy mógłbym iść pobawić się w lesie? - zapytał cichym i lekko wystraszonym głosem, ponieważ dobrze wiedział co powie teraz jego ojciec. Stoick : Nie. Czkawka, gdzieś w lesie jest Nocna Furia, która od razu jak cię zobaczy rzuci się na ciebie i zabije. Do póki ten smok jest tam gdzieś nie wolno wchodzić ci samemu do lasu. To dla twojego bezpieczeństwa, synu. Czkawka : Czemu powiedziałeś, że ta Furia tylko jak mnie zobaczy to się na mnie rzuci i zabije? Przecież ona leży gdzieś głęboko w lesie i jest związana. Valka : Ale pamiętaj, iż ten smok jest niezwykle silny oraz inteligentny i już dawno mógł się uwolnić. Czkawka : No, ale ja przecież nie będę wchodził gdzieś głęboko. Pójdę na Polanę Przyjaźni albo Krucze Urwisko. Będę uważać. A jak Nocna Furia będzie mnie atakować to zacznę krzyczeć i uciekać albo będę się bronić. Stoick : Czkawka, sztyletem się nie obronisz, a miecza to nawet nie potrafisz podnieść. Valak : Stoick... Dobrze, możesz iść do lasu, ale tylko na dwie godzinki i nie wchodź zbyt głęboko. Czkawka : Dziękuje! - krzyknął uradowany przytulając matkę. Chłopiec pobiegł do swojego pokoju po torbę do której włożył notes, ołówek i coś do jedzenia. Przed wyjściem pożegnał się z Valką i stojącym w drzwiach Stoickiem. Po drodze do lasu zaszedł jeszcze pod dom Śledzika żeby zapytać się go czy nie chciałby iść pobawić się z nim w lesie, ale okazało się, że jego przyjaciel jest chory i dopiero za tydzień będzie mógł wyjść. Lekko zawiedziony Czkawka do lasu, ale przechodząc przez główny plac zaczepiła go banda Smark, która jak zwykle wyśmiewała się z niego, ale chłopiec nie zwracał na nich najmniejszej uwagi, ponieważ zdążył się do tego przyzwyczaić. Wchodząc do lasu, przystanął na kilka chwil i zastanaiła się gdzie iść, ale po dłuższym czasie wybrał Polanę Przyjaźni. Po kilku mnutach marszu dotarł na miejsce. Przeszedł po kamieniach na wysepkę, usiadł pod jabłonią, wyjął z torby ołówek oraz notes i zaczął coś rysować. W pewnym momencie Czkawka usłyszał szelest krzaków w których, za chwilę dojrzał mały, czarny punkt. Na początku nie przejął się tym, ale z każdą chwilą rosła w nim co raz większa ciekawość, jak i lęk. Znowu smok, czy po prostu to cień jakiegoś leśnego zwierzęcia? '''Po dłuższym namyśle postanowił to sprawdzić. Schował ołówek i notes do torby, a następnie wolnym krokiem pomaszerował w stronę krzaczka. Gdy rozsunął gałęzie niczego tam nie znalazł. Zdziwiony przetarł oczy i zaczął bacznie rozglądać się dookoła. Kilka metrów dalej, za drzewem ponownie ujrzał czarny punkcik. Podbiegł tam, i znowu nic. Co kilka chwil widział czarną plamę chowającą się za drzewem albo ukrywającą się w krzakach. Podążał za nią aż dotarł na jeden z najwyższych klifów na Berk. Chłopiec miał wrażenie, że coś ciągle go bacznie obserwuje, każdy jego ruch. Nie pewnie i ostrożnie się odwrócił, ponieważ usłyszał jakby trzask łamanej gałązki. Gdy się obrócił ujrzał małego, czarnego smoczka z zielonymi oczami, bardzo podobnymi do jego. Smok nie pewnie do niego podszedł i zaczął go obwąchiwać. Obszedł kilka razy dookoła i nagle chwycił pyszczkiem kawałek jego futrzanej kamizelki i zaczął ciągnąć w stronę lasu. Po jakiś pięciu minutach doszli do miejsca w którym leżał kolejny czarny smok tylko, że ten był większy i do tego ranny. Mały smoczek podszedł do tego większego i zaczął go lekko szturchać łbem. Po chwili odwrócił się w stronę chłopca, spojrzał na niego i gdzieś pobiegł. Gdy wrócił miał w pyszczku kilka lisci i nie za duży kawałek materiału. Po raz kolejny spojrzał na Czkawkę i popchał go w stronę smoczycy, jak się okazało. Czkawka : Ale ja nie potrafię opatrywać ran. A zwłaszcza tak głębokich - powiedział spoglądają na rany smoczycy. - Zaczekajcie. Pójdę po moją mamę, która na pewno ci pomoże. Mały smoczek pokiwał głową na znak zgody. Czkawka jeszcze raz spojrzała na cierpiąca smoczycę i pędem pobiegł do wioski. Po upływie piętnastu minut zdyszany wpadł do domu zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Valka siedziała przy stole i zdziwiona patrzyła na syna. Valak : Coś się stało? Uciekałeś przed czymś? Czkawka : Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia - powiedział biorąc ze stołu drewniany kubek żeby nalać do niego wody i obmyć rany smoczycy. Czkawka pociągnął Valkę za rękę i wybiegł z domu. Niektórzy wikingowie dziwnie się na nich patrzyli. Tym razem droga zajęła tylko dziesięć minut. Czkawka nim pokazał matce ranną smoczycę opowiedział jej o wszystkim co się stało żeby uniknąć zbędnych pytań. Nie chciał też żeby się przestraszyła. Mały smoczek na początku ciągle warczał na Valkę i odganiał od smoczycy, ale kiedy zrozumiał, że ona chce jej pomóc przepuścił ją, lecz nie spuszczał z oczu. Kiedy kobieta skończyła opatrywać smoka, dopiero zdała sobie sprawę, że to jest ta Nocna Furia zestrzelona kilka dni temu. Czkawka : O co chodzi mamusiu? - Valak nic nie odpowiedziała tylko ciągle przypatrywała się smokom. Chłopiec w dalszym ciągu nie dostał odpowiedzi, ale szybko zapomniał o tym co powiedział i zadał kolejne pytanie. - Ale nie powiesz tacie ani nikomu innemu o tych smokach, prawda? Valak : Pewnie, że nie powiem. A teraz wracajmy. Czkawka : Ale ja jeszcze zostanę. Valak : Nie. Jeszcze ci coś zrobią. Czkawka : Proszę - po długich namowach uzyskał pozwolenie. Pięcioletni chłopiec przez kilka minut siedział na trawie i przypatrywał się smokom, ale po chwili pobiegł na Polanę Przyjaźni, zabrał z tam tond swoje rzeczy i wrócił. Usiadł na jakimś kamieniu i zaczął rysować obydwa smoki tulące się do siebie. Czkawka tak bardzo skupił się na rysowaniu, że nawet nie zauważył kiedy młoda Furia usiadła za nim i zaczęła się uważnie przyglądać pracy chłopca. Gdy pięcioletni chłopiec zorientował się, że smok siedzi za nim udawał, że go nie zobaczył rysował dalej. Kiedy skończył przyjrzał się rysunkowi, schował notes do kieszeni w kamizelce i miał już ruszać do domu, ale mały smoczek stanął przed nim i nie pozwalał mu przejść. Czkawka : Ej, przepuść mnie. Muszę już wracać. Mały, no co ty ode mnie chcesz? Smok : Wrrr - zawarczał przyjaźnie i spojrzał na swój brzuszek, a następnie na nic nie rozumiejącego Czkawkę. Czkawka : Głodny jesteś? - maluch lekko pokiwał głową. - Poczekaj chwilę na mnie. Pójdę tylko po wędkę, wrócę i nałowię dla was ryb - odwrócił się i zaraz zniknął wśród drzew i krzewów. Po dziesięciu minutach Czkawka wrócił z torbą wypchaną rybami. Ostrożnie i po woli podszedł do smoczycy i wysypał przed jej pyskiem ryby. Młoda Furia podeszła do matki i razem zabrali się za jedzenie. W pewnym momencie samica zaczęła warczeć patrząc na stos ryb, a maluch gwałtownie odskoczył w tył. Czkawka nie wiedział o co im chodzi. Podszedł do warczących Furii i po woli podnosił i starannie oglądał każdą rybę, ale kiedy podniósł węgorza smoki jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwowały. Na początku nie wiedział co to wszystko ma znaczyć, ale zaraz domyślił się, że tych długich i obślizgłych ryb, więc wyrzucił ją jak najdalej mógł. Też nie przepadam za węgorzami. ' Kiedy smoki skończyły jeść chłopiec pożegnał się z nimi i tym razem bez przeszkód ruszył do domu. Jak był w wiosce na głównym placu napotkał swoją mamę wracającą do domu. Szybko do niej podbiegł i zaczął opowiadać co jeszcze tam robił. Valka słuchała tego z lekkim nie do wierzeniem. Tak bardzo bała się o syna, a tu nagle okazuje się, że smoki nic jemu nie zrobiły i same z siebie do niego podchodziły oraz prosiły o ryby. Czkawka : A czy będę mógł iść też tam jutro? - zapytał przy kolacji. Stoick : A gdzie iść? - zapytał wchodząc do domu i zamykając drzwi. Czkawka : A już nigdzie - odparł wspinając się po schodach do swojego pokoju. Kiedy dotarł na górę od razu położył się na łóżku i próbował zasnąć, ale nie potrafił choć był bardzo śpiący. Po dwóch godzinach wreszcie zasnął. 'Rozdział 3' '''Perspektywa Czkawki' Od samego rana siedzę w lesie i przyglądam się Furiom. Wstałem dość wcześnie i chciałem już iść zobaczyć co tam u smoków, ale mama mi nie pozwoliła i kazała dalej spać. Musiałem być posłuszny, bo wiedziałem, że jak zdenerwuję mamę to przez miesiąc nie pozwoli chodzić mi do lasu. Kiedyś tak było. Całymi dniami włóczyłem się tylko po wiosce albo pomagałem Pyskaczowi w kuźni. Nie miałem ochoty na spanie, więc chwilę poleżałem na podłodze gapiąc się w sufit, a po upływie pół godziny zabrałem torbę oraz wędkę i wyskoczyłem przez okno kierując się w stronę tymczasowego legowiska Furii. Nałowiłem dla nich kilka ryb na śniadanie, i jedną dla siebie i poprosiłem małego żeby rozpalił ognisko bym mógł ją upiec. Surowych nie jadam. Gdy skończyliśmy jeść maluch podszedł do mojej torby i włożył do niej pyszczek, tak jakby próbował coś z niej wyciągnąć. Perspektywa narratora Czkawka : Ej, no. Co ty robisz? Smok : Wrrra - warknął, próbując wyjąć łepek z torby, ale bezskutecznie. Czkawka : Poczekaj, pomogę ci. Czkawka zdjął smokowi torbę z głowy, a następnie zajrzał do niej by sprawdzić czy wszystko jest. Zauważył, że zniknęło jabłko, które wcześniej zerwał i włożył do niej. Zaczął się zastanawiać jak mogło zniknąć, ale zaraz spojrzał na młodą Furię trzymającą w pyszczku jego zgubę. Smoczek odłożył jabłko na ziemię i uważnie mu się przyjrzał, ale po chwili zaczął popychać je ogonem jednocześnie biegając za nim. Lepszej zabawki to sobie znaleźć już nie mógł. '''Pomyślał z rozbawieniem przyglądając się smoczkowi. Po upływie godziny Furii zaczęło się nudzić bieganie za jabłkiem, więc chwycił je w pyszczek i położył przed chłopcem patrząc na niego, tak jakby wyczekującym wzrokiem. Czkawka : Mam ci tym porzucać? - zapytał z obrzydzeniem, a po chwili w odpowiedzi dostał ciche warknięcie. - Wiesz co, mam lepszy pomysł - dodał odpychając nogą poobijane i obślinione jabłko. Wszedł pomiędzy pobliskie krzaki i wygrzebał z ziemi nie za duży kamień, który miał posłużyć za piłeczkę. Czkawka rzucał Furii kamień, a ona biegała po niego lub łapała, kiedy był jeszcze w powietrzu. Bawili się tak przez kilka następnych godziny, ale w końcu Czkawka musiał wracać do wioski. Pożegnał się z Furiami i pobiegł do domu. Chciał uniknąć pytań matki więc postanowił wejść tak jak wyszedł, oknem. Na jego nieszczęście Valka stała przed domem rozmawiając z przyjaciółką i jak tylko zobaczyła Czkawkę przeprosiła kobietę z którą rozmawiała i podeszła do lekko wystraszonego syna. Valka : A gdzie ty byłeś? Czkawka : Ja... Ja bawiłem się ze Śledzikiem - skłamał. Valka : Ach tak, bawiłeś się ze Śledzikiem? - zapytała przeszywając go wściekłym spojrzeniem. Czkawka : No dobra! Nie bawiłem się z nim tylko poszedłem do smoków. Ja musiałem. One potrzebują czyjejś pomocy. Maluch jeszcze sam sobie ryb nie złowi, a smoczyca jest bardzo osłabiona. Ja wiedziałem, że nie pozwolisz mi tam iść, ale nie mogłem przestać o nich myśleć. Przepraszam - powiedział lekko dławiąc się łzami. Valka : To ja powinnam cię przeprosić. Nie wzięłam tego pod uwagę. Możesz do nich chodzić co dziennie tylko mów mi o tym. Nie płacz już - powiedziała i przytuliła syna ocierając łzy z jego drobnej twarzy. - Chodź do domu. Zjesz coś, bo na pewno jesteś głodny. Czkawka : Trochę tak. Jak weszli do domu Valka poszła do kuchni zrobić kanapki, a Czkawka usiadł przy stole myśląc o tym co się przed chwilą stało. Nigdy nie widział żeby jego mama zrobiła coś podobnego. Nie zastanawiał się nad tym zbyt długo, bo po kilku minutach skupił się na jedzeniu przygotowanego przez zielonooką kobietę posiłku. Valka korzystając z nieobecności męża powiedziała i wytłumaczyła synowi czemu nie może powiedzieć ojcu o Furiach ukrywających się w lesie. Pięcioletni chłopiec na początku nie mógł zrozumieć czemu Stoick nie nawidzi i zabija smoki. Dla niego bylo to jeszcze za trudne. '''Perspektywa Czkawki Minęło kolejne osiem długich i nudnych lat mojego życia. Przez ten czas za wiele to się nie wydarzyło. I dobrze. Mała Furia wyrosła na upartego, złośliwego i lubiącego robić psikusy gada. Stała się także moim jedynym i najlepszym przyjacielem. A czemu jedynym, czemu nie drugim? A temu, że nasza przyjaźń ze Śledzikiem skończyła się, gdy zdradził mnie, zostawił i wstąpił do bandy Smarka kiedy mieliśmy po siedem lat. Nie zabolałi mnie to ani trochę, bo dobrze wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później tak się stanie. Cały swój wolny czas poświęcam dla Szczerbatka. Tak nazwałem małą Furie, kiedy przez przypadek odkryłem, że potrafi chować i wysuwać zęby. Najczęściej latamy. To coś wspaniałego i niesamowitego. Naszej pierwszej, wspólnej podniebnej przejażdżki nigdy, niestety nie zapomnę. Jak co dnia bawiłem się w lesie, ze Szczerbem w ganianego. Po skończonej zabawie usiadłem zdyszany na na jakimś glazie i przypatrywałem się, w dalszym ciągu biegającemu smokowi. W pewnym momencie Mordka chwycił mnie w łapy i wzbił się w przestworza. Wystraszony zacząłem drzeć się na całe gardło, ale w porę się o pamiętałem, gdyż zauważyłem wikinga wpatrujacego się uważnie w niebo. Mój przyjaciel trzymał mnie w łapach przez pięć minut, ale potem, sam nie mam zielonego pojęcia jak, wsadził sobie na grzbiet. Lekko sparaliżowany strachem, kurczowo chwyciłem się jego krótkiej, czarnej szyi. Zaczął lecieć z prędkością światła w dół, przez co spadłem. Tuż przed taflą, nad wyraz spokojnego oceanu zdążył mnie złapać. Po długich namowach Szczerbatek raczył wreszcie odstawić mnie na ziemię. Jeszcze tego samego dnia zrobiłem siodło dzięki któremu miałem nadzieję, że nie spadnę ze smoka. Okazało się bardzo skuteczne. Jest lekkie i cienkie, a także bardzo trwałe. Każdego wieczoru, kiedy zachodzi słońce latamy nad oceanem. Stało się to tak jakby naszą "tradycją". Teraz to ja wychowuje i zajmuje się Szczerbem, ponieważ jego matka nie żyje. Poświęciła się by ratować syna. Zabił ją wiking z mojej osady, który przypadkowo odkrył "legowisko" Furii. Umarła na moich oczach. Nie mogłem nic zrobić. Wobec niego byłem bezsilny. Ojcu ani matce nie powiedziałem nic o Szczerbatku. Nie wiem czemu. Czasami mam wrażenie, że ojciec specjalnie mnie unika. Jak ma dzień wolny to zawsze mówi żebym zostawił go w świętym spokoju, ponieważ jest bardzo zmęczony i chce się przespać. Kiedy myśli, że go nie widzę, bądź nie słyszę wychodzi z domu i udaje się do Twierdzy. Pewno na jakieś imprezy. Mama prawie tego nie dostrzega. Ale ona w przeciwieństwie do Stoicka, gdy tylko znajdzie wolną chwilę próbuje spędzić ją razem ze mną. 'Rozdział 4' Perspektywa Czkawki Pogoda dopisuje. Słońce świeci i przyjemnie grzeje, a ja wraz ze Szczerbim latamy od wschodu słońca. Ćwiczymy przeróżne sztuczki oraz akrobacje powietrzne, które jeszcze nie za dobrze nam wychodzą. Dzisiejsza pobudka nie należała do najmilszych. Nie obudziłem się jeszcze porządnie, a w trakcie naszego spokojnego lotu nad oceanem zacząłem po prostu zasypiać. Zapomniałem przypiąć się do siodła i wpadłem do lodowatej wody. Musiałem wracać do domu i się przebrać w coś suchego. Ojca jak zwykle nie było, a mama, gdy tylko zobaczyła mnie mokrego kazała się przebrać i nie pozwoliła nigdzie wychodzić. I mamy południe. Cały ten czas spędziłem na przeglądanie się Valce. Mordka pewnie już się na mnie fochnął i gdy tylko mnie zobaczy odwróci się tyłem i nie będzie się ruszać z miejsca do póki tam będę. Czkawka : Mamo, a czemu się pakójesz? Wyjeżdżasz gdzieś, czy co? - zapytałem, widząc jak chowa do wiklinowego koszyka trochę ubrań i jedzenia. Valka : Tak. Płyne do mojej kuzynki, w odwiedziny na dwa miesiące - odpowiedziała z szerokim uśmiechem. Czkawka : Co!? Nie jedź, proszę. Nie zostawiaj mnie samego na tak długi czas. Valka : Przecież nie zostaniesz sam. Stoick się tobą zajmie. Jesteś jego synem. Czkawka : Już widzę jak on się mną zajmuje. Od kilku lat mnie unika. I prawie się do mnie nie odzywa, nie odpowiada na żadne słowo wypowiedziane przez mnie. Jak tylko wypłyniesz zrobi sobie wakacje od zajmowania się mną. Proszę, zostań albo weź mnie ze sobą. Valka : Nie mogę synku. I nie mów takich rzeczy. A teraz idź, pobaw się z tą twoją Furiom. Czkawka : Dobra. Pobawie się ze Szczeeee... Skąd o nim wiesz!? Tylko nie mów o nim tacie. Valka : Mam swoje sposoby -zachichotała. - Nie powiem - dodała. Wyszlismy z domu i odprowadziłem mamę do portu. Pożegnałem się z nią i kiedy zniknęła mi już z pola widzenia ruszyłem do Szczerba. Nie zaszedłem zbyt daleko bo banda Smarka tak jakby wyrosła z pod ziemi i mnie otoczyła. I teraz się zacznie to co się dzieje codziennie. To stało się chyba codzienną tradycją. Popychanie i wyśmiewanie Czkawki. Sączysmark : Co? Nasz Czkawkuś tęskni za mamusią? - mogłem się tego spodziewać. Alex : Nawet dnia bez niej nie wytrzymasz - i oczywiście wszyscy w śmiech. Wszyscy prócz mnie. - Poprawka. Nawet godziny! Czkawka : Zostawcie mnie w spokoju. Alex : A to niby czemu? - zapytał z głupim uśmiechem. Nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć, więc milczałem. Stałem chwilę w bez ruchu i patrzyłem się w ziemię. W końcu nic nie odpowiedziałem i ruszyłem do lasu nie zwracając na nich najmniejszej uwagi. Do Mordki dotarłem w dość szybkim czasie. Na dzień dobry dostałem od nieg sporą porcję niezmywalnej i lepkiej mazi na ubraniu. Moja kochana Mordka. Wyjąłem z krzaków siodło, nałożyłem je Szczerbiemu i wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Tak jak zwykle ćwiczyliśmy przeróżne sztuczki oraz akrobacje. Kilka razy wpadłem do oceanu, ponieważ linki od moich szelków się zerwały. Lataliśmy ze trzy godziny, ale musiałem wracać do domu. Taty nie było. Przecież nie mogłoby być inaczej! Ma dzień wolny to zamiast spędzić go z jedynym synem to on sobie na imprezy w Twierdzy chodzi. Ja nie wiem, jak mogę jeszcze z nim wytrzymywać. Jak byłem mały to bardziej mnie kochał. A teraz? Ta miłość jego do mnie tak jakby nagle wyparowała. Dobra. Koniec użalania się nad sobą. Mam jeszcze trochę czasu na wymianę linek zanim przyjdzie tata. Wolałbym żeby nie zobaczył szelków, bo oczywiście byłyby pytania i przez przypadek bym wspomniał o Szczerbatku. Perspektywa narratora Chłopak wszedł na górę do swojego pokoju i zabrał się za wymianę linek. Zajęło mu to kilka godzin, a gdy skończył zszedł na dół i chciał już wychodzić, ale usłyszał ciche kroki przed domem.Ojciec! Już wrócił? Co tak wcześnie! Lepiej się schowam, bo on na pewno nie chce mnie teraz widzieć. ' Czkawka stał kilka minut środku domu i myślał gdzie może się schować. Gdy drzwi się otworzyły do domu wszedł Stoick, a Czkawka w tym momencie siedział pod stołem. '''Chwiejny krok... To mi wystarczy żeby określić na ile jest pijany. Bardzo pijany! No czemu on się na stół gapi!? Przecież nie wyj... Odwrócił się! Mam szansę wyjść. ' Chłopak ostrożnie i po cichu wyszedł spod stołu i pędem wybiegł z domu. Oczywiście pobiegł do lasu, ale nie wiedział, że na rozkaz Stoicka śledzi go Alex i Sączysmark. Chłopcy bezszelestnie poruszali się przechodząc po między krzakami lub drzewami, zatrzymując się co kilka chwil żeby spojrzeć w którą stronę poszedł Czkawka. Po kilku kolejnych krokach, gdy się na chwilę odwrócili i spojrzeli w miejsce gdzie stał Czkawka, już go tam nie było. Sączysmark : I gdzie on jest!? - zapytał rozglądając się wokół siebie. - Przecież nie wyparował, czy coś. Alex : A skąd mam to wiedzieć? Patrz! Sączysmark : Co? Alex : No tam na ziemi są jego ślady - powiedział i wskazał w miejsce gdzie były ślady. Alex i Sączysmark ruszyli po śladach. Szli pół godziny i gdy weszli głęboko w las, w pewnej chwili usłyszeli ciche i nieznane im dotąd ryki zwierzęcia. Na początku nie byli pewnie do kogo on należy, ale jak podeszli jeszcze kawałek po między drzewami ujrzeli coś czarnego i podłużnego. Podeszli jeszcze kilka kroków i znaleźli się na nie za dużej polanie. Potwornie się przestraszyli, kiedy zobaczyli Nocną Furię. Byli również zdziwieni, bo obok smoka stał cały i zdrowy Czkawka. '''Jak to możlwe, że on jeszcze żyje? '''Pomyślał Alex uważnie się temu wszystkiemu przyglądając. '''I jeszcze się do niego łasi? No o co tu chodzi? Czkawka : Co to było? Też to słyszałeś Mordko? - zapytał smoka słysząc tak jakby kamień, który ktoś zrzucił ze skały. W tym samym momencie Alex uderzył Sączysmarka w głowę i kazał zachowywać mu się ostrożniej, gdyż to on zrzucił kamień. Przyglądali się Czkawce i Furii, ale kiedy zobaczyli, że syn wodza dosiada czarnego przynoszącego śmierć smoka pobiegli do wioski, żeby opowiedzieć o wszystkim Stoickowi. Na początku wódz nie wierzył w słowa chłopców, ale jak pokazali mu, że to wszystko to prawda Stoick był potwornie wściekły. Zebrał kilku najlepszych wojowników na Berk i ruszył do kryjówki smoka. Gdy dotarli nie zastali go tam. Postanowili ukryć się w krzakach lub za kamieniami i poczekać na nich. Nie czekali zbyt długo, bo po upływie dziesięciu minut wylądowali na środku polany. Wikingowie z krzykiem wybiegli ze swoich kryjówek i rzucili się na Czkawkę oraz Szczerbatka z mnóstwem lin którymi przyjaciele po chwili byli związani. Stoick : Jak mogłeś zdradzić swój klan!? - wrzasnął wściekły. Czkawka : To nie tak! Daj mi to wytłumaczyć. Proszę - rzekł, próbując uwolnić się. Stoick : Nie! Zabierzcie ich do wioski. Smoka zamknijcie na arenie, a tego zdrajcę - tu wskazał na Czkawkę - wrzućcie do najgłębszej celi na Berk i dobrze pilnujcie. Jutro się z nimi policzymy. Takie coś... Włączam sobie komputerek, potem włączam wiki, czekam aż załaduje mi się mój blog, paczam komcie... No i wielkie zaskoczenie! Nie sądziłam, że aż tyle osób będzie chciało tego nexta. Oczywiście musiałam go już napisać xD Mam nadzieję, że nie zasnęliście przy czytaniu tego. Dziękuję za ponad 150 komów. Jesteście wspaniali Mordki <3 'Może być ? Pisać w komentarzach !' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania